Secret of the Pipe Maze (2006 Series)
Secret of the Pipe Maze is the seventh episode of Super Mario Bros. Z. It was released on October 1, 2008. Plot At Bowser's Castle, Kamek comes to Bowser's throne room being guarded by two Koopatrols, requesting to speak with him. The Koopatrols, however, say that no one should enter the room, because Bowser is having a temper tantrum. In the room, Bowser is crying, and saying how much he hates Mario and how he's always foiling his plans. Kamek then states that it must be a new record, but protests that he must speak with Bowser. Kammy then enters the room finding Kamek, to Kamek's surprise. Kamek thought that Kammy was still on vacation, but Kammy then replied that she cam back early and found out that Kamek's room was not messed up like she told him to do. She sends Kamek away and opens the doors to Bowser's throne room, squashing the two Koopatrols. Kammy enters the throne room saying that she's back and is immediately charred by Bowser's fire, saying that he told her not to enter the room when he's having a tantrum. Kammy protests and says that the Koopa Bros. have turned in there shells, but Bowser thinks that they quit and grabs Kammy by the throat. Kammy then reports that they were destroyed along with the rest of Yoshi's Island by "some spiky blue robot." She then says that Mario, Sonic, and Shadow are searching for gems called Chaos Emeralds. Bowser is then shocked by this and then says to himself that the "old mans stories" were true. Bowser then calls upon his children the Koopalings, saying that they're taking a trip to the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser Jr. then excitingly says that they're going on vacation, but Bowser yells at them saying that they're not and orders them to get going. Bowser then ays he needs to check on his "Secret Project", leaving Kammy confused. In a lab, a scientist (most likely Dr. Eggman) greets Bowser, but Bowser tells him to cut the sweet talk, and asks him how his Secret Project is doing. The scientist shows him a massive ship, named the Omega Doomship, telling him that it's fully functional. Bowser tells him to get ready because they'll be heading for the Mushroom Kingdom in an hour. The scientist, panicking, says that they might not have defence against a possible attack. Bowser then tells him that Mario is searching for the Chaos Emeralds and won't be there to defend the kingdom. The Scientist sulks, agreeing with his order. Bowser then asks about his secret weapon, and the scientist presses an oversized button, which reveals his latest creation, Mecha Mario. The Heroes travel to the Pipe Maze, but Luigi sneaks into a Mushroom house and starts to sleep. Mario gets angry and crashes into the house, dragging Luigi by a rope. The heroes then arrive at the Pipe Maze maze, and Mario checks the Emerald Radar, showing that there is a Chaos Emerald beneath the ground. They contact professor E. Gadd asking if they could have some help. E. Gadd explains that the Pipe Maze is a set of underground passageways and tunnels that go under the Mushroom Kingdom. He also says that some people can be lost forever. Luigi then panics and imagines himself as a very old man and is lost in the passageways. Petey Pirana then jumps down and scares him. Luigi starts to cry in fear, as E. Gadd then says he was only joking. E. Gadd then sends out Stuffwell from his laboratory to the Pipe Maze, and he lands on top of Luigi. Stuffwell greets the Heroes, and inquires about where Luigi is. Luigi pops out of the ground and gets mad at Stuffwell, while Stuffwell says that he didn't she Luigi. Luigi pulls out his Hammer to attack Stuffwell, but Mario intervenes, and pounds Luigi into the ground with his Hammer. Mario talks with Stuffwell and Luigi pulls himself out and sits on Yoshi's back. Stuffwell then figures out which Pipe they needed to go into and the Heroes jump in, but Luigi falls off of Yoshi's back. Luigi gets really mad and starts to make the ground rumble. Lightning bolts flash around him and he makes a Super Jump, screaming really angrily to land in the Pipe. He misses, and lands right next to it. Yoshi pops back out of the pipe and eats Luigi, descending back into the pipe. The Wario Bros. arrive with the Radar Radar in hand and figure out which pipe the Heroes went through... In the Pipe Maze, Yoshi pops out of the pipe and spits Luigi out, while Luigi groans in pain. Stuffwell explains about the Pipe Maze and how the secret passageways work with different pipes as Luigi stumbles around, trying to regain control of his body. Shadow then rages out angrily ordering Stuffwell to tell where the Emeralds are, while Mario, Sonic, and Yoshi are knocked to the ground. Stuffwell apologizes and tells Mario it's not the time to rest. Mario pulls out the Emerald Radar and looks at it. He starts shaking it, as Stuffwell asks what's wrong with it. The Emerald Radar shows that it's picking up 30 Chaos Emeralds, while Sonic says that there are only seven of them. Stuffwell then implies that it must be the Negative Energy, and it must lead to a certain spot in the Pipe Maze. Shadow gets frustrated and starts to leave to look for it by himself. Sonic then stops him for a moment saying that they need to go together, and that there is no "I" in "We." Shadow gets frustrated and says that there is no "You" in "We" either. He then leaves, while Sonic tells Yoshi and Luigi to follow him to keep watch on him. Stuffwell then says that hey need to leave in the other direction, and says "BACK TO ADVENTURE!!!" Sonic then asks Mario if he says that like that all the time, while Mario nods. After the Heroes split up, Waluigi pops out of the pipe and gets his head stuck in the ground. He pulls his head out, but is not quick enough to move out of the way as Wario lands on top of him. Wario farts, and starts to head right, while Waluigi groans. Luigi is seen searching in the maze and comes across two signs, which both imply that he's lost. Luigi groans, and Petey Pirana then lands in front of him, roaring. Luigi screams, and runs away. Wario then reveals himself to be "Petey" and laughs at Luigi's expense, but hears something behind him, which is another Petey Phirana. Petey growls, and Wario runs away panicking. The second "Petey" is revealed to be Yoshi, as he laughs upon his revenge against Wario. In a second section, Waluigi is hiding behind a pipe and sees Sonic, Mario, and Stuffwell walking by. He throws a Bob-omb at them, but the Bob-omb comes back and blows up in front of him. In another spot, the Wario Bros. come across a set of Thwomps. Wario charges himself up, and does a dash. Waluigi tries the same, but is squashed by all of the Thwomps. Wario shockingly watches Waluigi walk out, while he says that he hates this game. The Wario Bros. finally come across Mario jumping into a pipe. They go over to the pipe to try and follow him, but The "I Like Cereal!!!" Banana pops out instead and shout "I Like Cereal!!!" The Wario Bros. scream as they are blasted out of the Pipe Maze. Outside the Pipe Maze, Hal and Jeff from the sprite series Bowser's Kingdom are seen walking around and Hal checks his map. He gets mad, saying that they're lost, but Jeff sys that Hal's the one with the map. Jeff then argues, saying it was his idea to come to the Pipe Maze in the first place. Jeff then spots the Wario Bros., but doesn't know it's them. Hal then starts to say it looks like someone, but they get flattened by the Wario Bros. In the maze, Mario, Sonic, and Stuffwell come across another dead end. Sonic is ticked, while Stuffwell says he's picking up the Emerald somewhere around that spot, which possibly means it's behind the wall. Mario then gets an idea and takes out his Hammer to smash the wall. Stuffwell protests, saying that the situation would require Brains, not Brawn. He then says that they should try and find another way around. He starts to say his "BACK TO ADVENTURE!!!" line but is cut off by Sonic, asking him to stop saying that. Stuffwell apologizes, and they start to leave. Suddenly, a rumble is heard, and Sonic asks what it was. Stuffwell says that he didn't hear anything, but the rumbling continues again. Sonic asks if it's an earthquake, but Stuffwell says that there hasn't been any occurrences of earthquakes in the Pipe Maze. Sonic then says that he wants to get out of there before something happens. As Sonic and Stuffwell start walking away, Mario looks up at where the rumbling is coming from and gets suspicious. Suddenly, some of the ceiling crashes out and Mario panics. He runs toward Sonic and Stuffwell and pushes them out of the way before a blast of energy hits them. Sonic and Mario then watch the smoke as a shape emerges from it. Mecha Sonic zooms out of the smoke and punches Mario, but not hitting Sonic. He then uncoils from his ball form and aims his gun at Sonic. Sonic jumps away just in time and runs from Mecha Sonic's bullets. Sonic keeps on dodging them, and runs faster. Mecha Sonic then pulls out his missile launcher and fires two missiles at Sonic. Sonic jumps off of the wall, lands and jumps off of one of the missiles, but the missiles hit the wall, which sends Sonic flying. He regains his control, spins in his ball form, and starts attacking Mecha Sonic. After using a Hurricane Kick, he tries to punch Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic the punches Sonic, and kicks him away extremely hard. Mario comes up from behind and tries to hit Mecha Sonic with his Hammer, but misses. He then starts to attack Mecha Sonic, trying to hit him with his Hammer, while Mecha Sonic uses Chaos Control to dodge the blows. Sonic gets back up and charges for a Light Speed Attack. Mario continues attacking Mecha Sonic but his Hammer's Head falls off when he hits him. Mecha Sonic grabs Mario and punches him away heading after him. Sonic finishes charging and blasts Mecha Sonic into a wall at Light Speed. Sonic jumps out and begins to charge again, but Mecha Sonic does the same. The two start colliding with eachother while they constantly move to the right. Mario panics, jumps away from getting hit, and starts to run to avoid being hit. Time Stopped as Sonic and Mecha Sonic battled. Sonic then tried to make Mecha Sonic dizzy, but Mecha Sonic grabs him, smashes him into a wall, and into a second one. Mecha Sonic then chokes him, demanding where the Emeralds are. Sonic refuses, and Mecha Sonic then takes out his machine gun to blast him, but is pounded into the ground by Mario. Mario then helps Sonic and both jump into a pipe that was behind the dead end wall. Mecha Sonic gets frustrated, and jumps in to get them. Stuffwell then hurries off to find the others. In another world, Sonic and Mario are underwater. Sonic then starts gasping because he can't breathe, and faints. Mario helps him and pulls him out of the water. The two land as Sonic says that that was close. Sonic notices Mario and says that he looks retro, while Mario says the same. Sonic overlooks his body and finds that he looks different. Sonic then says it would be best to keep going and they proceed. Sonic then says it seems as though the place goes on forever. The two then hear voices, and then Goombella and Kolorado appear asking if it was a rescue party sent by Professor Frankley. Sonic and Mario stare blankly, and then Kolorado asks if they were just people to be stuck there for an eternity. Transcript Bowser's Scheme KAMEK: Permission to speak to his royal Koopaness? ‘‘‘'KOOPATROL:'’’’ I'm terribly sorry, Lord Kamek, but I'm under strict orders from the king himself to make sure no one disturbs him until further notice. KAMEK: But I have news of the utmost urgency. I command you to let me pass. ‘’’'KOOPATROL:'’’’ Nevertheless, the King won't be ready to see you until he is done having his tantrum. {switch to Bowser's room} ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ Waaahhhh!!! I hate that Mario! I-hate-him-I-hate-him-I-hate-him-I-hate-him! He's always ruining my nefarious schemes. I was so close to winning that time, but he still won!! It's not fair!!! He's such a meanie!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! {back outside Bowser's room} KAMEK: He's still having a tantrum? Wow, this must be a new record! ‘‘‘'KOOPATROL:'’’’ In any case, I can't let you pass until he has clamed down. Please come back later. KAMEK: Don't you nincompoops understand? This is important!!! ‘‘‘'KAMMY:'’’’ There you are! I've been looking all over for you! ‘’’'KAMEK:'’’’ M.. M.. Mother??? What are you doing back here so soon? ‘‘‘'KAMMY:'’’’ I just got back from my vacation. But as for you, I'm very disappointed in you. The moment I got back here, I checked your bedroom and what did I find? Everything was neat and tidy! I thought I told you to mess up your room before I got back? How am I supposed to teach you bad manners when you're constantly behaving yourself?! KAMEK: 'Wait, I can explain! I've been very busy serving his Royal Evilness and I didn't..... ‘‘‘'KAMMY:’’’ Enough of your excuses, Young Magikoopa! Go to your room and this instant and mess it up! ‘’’'KAMEK:'’’’ Meh.... I never get to have any fun..... ‘‘‘'KAMMY:'’’’ Well, anywho. I'll be the one delivering the important news in Kamek's place, so I'll just let myself in. (In Bowser's Room) ‘‘‘'KAMMY:'’’’ Oh, your Wickedness. I'm baaaaacccckkkk... ‘’{An explosion near Kammy leaves her burned}’’ ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ Kammy, you nimrod! Is it toom much to ask that I get to have a tantrum in peace, you old hag! ‘‘‘'KAMMY:'’’’ *cough* But, your Repulsiveness, I bring urgent news from our spies located around the ocean. It would seem that your loyal minions, the Koopa Bros., have "turned in their shells".... ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ What? They quit? Those lousy, color-coded ninjas. How dare they turn their backs on me! ‘‘'KAMMY:’’’ No, your Putridness. What I meant is that they and the whole of Yoshi's Island has been destroyed! ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ What did you say?! I am seriously not in the mood for any of your jokes, Kammy! ‘‘‘'KAMMY:'’’’ *choke* But I speak the truth, your Grunginess. Our spies *wheeze* reported that the whole island was destroyed by some spiky blue robot! *gasp* ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ Unbelievable! How dare anyone go around destroying my kingdom without MY permission! ‘‘‘'KAMMY:'’’’ Not only that, your Wretchedness, but it would appear your old friend Mario is involved as well. It was reported that he has teamed up with two spiky fellas who are searching for powerful gemstones called Chaos Emeralds, if I recall correctly... urf. ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ Did you say.... Chaos... Emeralds? So... that old man's stories were true after all....If they really are as powerful as he says they are, not even Mario will be able to stop me once I get my claws on them. Hah hah hah! ‘‘‘'KAMMY:'’’’ Old man? Who are you talking about, your Gnarliness? ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ That's not important right now. Did our spies find out if Mario has any of the Emeralds? ‘‘‘'KAMMY:'’’’ Yes, your Roundness. He currently has 4 of them in his possession. ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ Excellent! That moustached moron has already done half the work for us. And while he's Emerald hunting, that leaves Peach's Castle defenseless. I'm sure he'd be willing to give up those Emeralds with the right motivation. ‘‘‘'KAMMY:'’’’ You're not planning to kidnap the Princess again, are you? ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ You bet I am! Bwah hah hah hah! Koopalings, REPORT! ‘‘‘'KOOPALING LUDWIG VON:'’’’ You bellowed, King Dad? ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ Excellent response time, kids. I want all of you to round up the troops. We're going on a little trip to the Mushroom Kingdom. ‘‘‘'KOOPALING BOWSER JR.:'’’’ Oh, boy! We're going on a vacation! ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ Not a vacation, you dolts! An invasion! You have one hour to prepare. Now, HOP TO IT!!! ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ Kammy, you go ahead and rally the troops. I need to check on my secret weapon. ‘‘‘'KAMMY:'’’’ Secret weapon...Your Smelliness? ‘’{Bowser enter's Eggman's Lab}’’ ‘‘‘'DR. EGGMAN:'’’’ Ah, your Majesty. What do I owe the presence of your greatness? ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ Enough of the sweet talk, old man! Is my new Doomship ready yet? ‘‘‘'DR. EGGMAN:'’’’ There, isn't it a beauty? I call it the Omega Doomship. The Koopa workforce that you've supplied me with have already finished construction. All I need is to work on the onboard computer defense systems before it can be safety launched. ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ Is it able to fly in its current state? ‘‘‘'DR. EGGMAN:'’’’ Yes. Of course. ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ Good, then fire up the engines. We leave for the Mushroom Kingdom in one hour. ‘‘‘'DR. EGGMAN:'’’’ WHAT?! But if we leave now, we won't have any defense against a possible attack! ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ Unless you haven't realized, Mario and his merry bunch have already found four of those Chaos Emeralds you told me about, so we don't have time to worry about mere technicalities. Besides, Peach's Castle isn't exactly well protected and I'll be bringing along an entire legion of my finest troops. So, quit worrying. ‘‘‘'DR. EGGMAN:'’’’ *hmmph* Very well. We leave in one hour, as you ordered. ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ By the way, what's the status on the secret weapon that I commissioned from you? ‘‘'DR. ‘EGGMAN:'’’’ I'm glad you asked, my Liege. I just finished working on it moments before your arrival. It has been built and programmed precisely to the very last detail that you gave me. All that's left now is to activate it. Shall I do the honours? ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ Show me! ‘’{Eggman presses an oversized button, unlocking several chambers to reveal a robotic copy of Mario}’’ The New Companion Pipe Maze Caper The Ambush The Minus World 8-Bit Battle ‘‘‘'SHADOW':’’’ {"Hmph"} Grrr...where is that Chaos Emerald? This maze is wasting my time! {"Grrr"} I'd much rather be taking down Mecha Sonic right about now. I'm a warrior, not some stinking lab rat! {The two step down while Shadow use chaos spear at Luigi and Yoshi but dodge by ducked down} ‘‘‘'SHADOW':’’’ Oh it's just you two! Why are you guys following me? {Yoshi jumps on floor angrily and Luigi walks in frightenly and scared} ‘‘‘'SHADOW':’’’ You only have yourselves to blame for following me. Just be thankful I didn't use my Chaos blast attack, or you would have been vaporised. {Yoshi jumps on floor twice with anger} ‘‘‘'SHADOW':’’’ Listen, lizard freak! I don't care what Sonic asked you to do. I am perfectly capable of taking myself, so do me a favour and beat it, punk! ‘‘‘'STUFFWELL':’’’ I have found you! I am requesting immediate backup! This is an emergency!!! {Stuffwell walks in and tell the others} ‘‘‘'STUFFWELL':’’’ Mario and Sonic are in a trouble situation! We must go to their aid pasthaste! ‘‘‘'SHADOW':’’’ Hmmph... so what? If Sonic's in danger, let him get out of it himself. ‘‘‘'STUFFWELL':’’’ We must not be nonchalant! A robotic doppelganger of Sonic destructified the roof above us and cholerically... ‘‘‘'SHADOW':’’’ Robotic doppelganger?..... MECHA SONIC!!! {Shadow teleports and grabs Stuffwell and Luigi is shocked}’’ ‘‘‘'SHADOW':’’’ Spill it! Where is Mecha Sonic? TELL ME!!! ‘‘‘'STUFFWELL':’’’ All right all right, I will inform you. There is no necessity for violence. Please put me down gently first. {Shadow puts Stuffwell down gently} ‘‘‘'STUFFWELL':’’’ Much obliged, Master Shadow. Now everyone, please follow me. {Shadow and Yoshi follows Stuffwell and Luigi gets frighten and follow the others slowly} ‘‘‘'MECHA SONIC':’’’ How adorable. Another Mushroom freak of nature who doesn't know her place. I'll gladly shut your big, disgusting mouth permanently right after I pry your Chaos Emerald from your burning carcass! ‘‘‘'SONIC':’’’ What? How did know about our chaos emerald? ‘‘‘'MECHA SONIC':’’’ Don't be so naive, Sonic. Collecting the emeralds is my sole purpose. Its energy led me right to you. It was quite convenient, considering the way this dimension is affecting my other abilities. Now give me the emerald, so I can be done with you and this rotting rubbish heap of negative space. ‘‘‘'SONIC':’’’ If you want it so badly, try and take it from us. ‘‘‘'MECHA SONIC':’’’ I'll be sure to carve that on your headstone, Sonic!!! ‘’{Mecha sonic starts charging his spin dash, Mario grabs Kolorado, Sonic grabs Goombella and they both jump dodging Mecha Sonic who comes to a screeching halt, turns and flies to the right. Mario and Sonic drop Kolorado and Goombella, Kolorado bounces off the ground once lands on his back then gets back up}’’ ‘’’'SONIC':’’’ Quick, you two! Hide! ‘‘'‘GOOMBELLA':’’’ What??? No way, Jose! I have to fight too! ‘’’'SONIC':’’’ He's too dangerous! Please, just leave him to us and stay down! '''KOLORADO: Let's listen to them Goombella! I think we're in over our heads with this one!'' ‘‘‘'GOOMBELLA':’’’ Ohhh...fine. Kick him in the can for me, guys! (Goombella and Kolorado jump behind a bush next to them, Mecha Sonic come from the left offscreen in ball form hitting the ground with an explosion. Mario and Sonic run to the right while Mecha Sonic flies high in the air from the left, midair spin charges then releases a massive yellow beamsending blocks flying, Mario grabs a higher flying block, kicks it into Mecha Sonic stopping the attack then Sonic suddenly stops, ducks, and spin kicks another block at Mecha Sonic, sending him reeling. Mario then stops, letting Mecha Sonic spin farther away, jumps and kicks Mecha Sonic sliding across the ground and partially breaking it away as well. Mecha Sonic rises, and Mario attempts to try kick him again but Mecha Sonic warps behind Mario, punching him but is then hit by Sonic in ball form and sent to the right. Mario recovers from Mecha Sonic's punch, Sonic also jumps in as Mario jump punched Mecha Sonic upward offscreen, Mecha Sonic warps behind Sonic knocks him away then warps to dodge Mario's ground pound and Sonic hits him from behind towards Mario then they bounce him around three more times. On the fourth attempt Mecha Sonic uses his weakened Choas Blast sending Sonic offscreen then warps behind Mario and kicks him, warps, punches and approaches Mario, who counters with a spin attack then punched Mecha Sonic forward to Sonic who came from offscreen above and knocks him into the the ground. Then Mecha Sonic immediately bursts from the ground, kicks Mario , then throws a suspended block at Sonic, and launches the other two blocks at both of them, knocks Sonic away, extendeds his arm out grabbing Mario drags him on the floor and kicks Mario into three blocks then warps and performs Chaos Blast. Mario is hit into a item block and rendered unconsious while a cape feather from the block floats down onto him transforming him into 8-bit Cape Mario. Mario gets up, and the screen shifts between Mario and Mecha Sonic as they rush towards each other faster and zooming in. The two collide leaving a crater as they rapidly punch each other at equal level while the screen then rotates over the crator, then their punches collide and they both go aerial. Mario and Mecha Sonic crash into each other twice, then on the third time continue fighting while the the screen rotates. Mario is then hit from higher than he is when he attempts to crash into Mecha Sonic and is carried with him through a castle wall, Sonic quickly enters as well. Inside Mario falls through the roof of the castle, is spin dashed by Mecha Sonic then grabbed from afar by Mecha Sonic's arm, spin dashed on top of then rolled through and hits the jumping fire and kicked by Mecha Sonic who takes the Silver Emerald. Sonic attacks from behind takes the emerald, slides under Mecha Sonic who intercepts him by warping knocking the emerald out of Sonic's possession, who then rolls into Mecha Sonic while he attempted to catch the falling emerald, knocks him into the jumping fire who leaps from the the ceiling as Sonic jumps from the floor. The two richochet three times with Mecha Sonic landing in front of Sonic, Sonic prepares a spin dash but Mecha Sonic simply extends his arms catching Sonic off guard, knocking him through several wall before hitting a larger wall, stronger wall. Screen shifts to Mecha Sonic who pulls Sonic back, warps and kicks him catching the emerald. Mario gets up only to be knocked out by Sonic who was kicked into him.) ‘‘‘'MECHA SONIC':’’’Looks like I win again, Sonic. I now take this emerald as the spoils of my victory. Even so it doesn't make up for the 4 other emeralds you stole from me. So I ask you one final time. Where are they?! ‘‘‘'SONIC':’’’ Very well. One of the others has the emeralds. Not that this information will be of any use to you. ‘‘‘'MECHA SONIC':’’’What's that supposed to mean? '''SONIC: Face it, Mecha Sonic. You have lost. This world has a curse on it that prevents anyone who enters from ever escaping. I may not have been able to stop you, but at least you can no longer hurt anyone now that you are trapped here. Its over, Mecha Sonic!'' ‘‘‘'MECHA SONIC':’’’Hah hah hah!!! How preposterous!!! Have you learned nothing from our previous encounters? I possess all the data from you and your other deceased friends. Which means I have free reign over their abilities, including Shadow's power of Choas Control, which I will use to escape. '‘‘'SONIC':' Oh, Shoot!!!' ‘‘‘'MECHA SONIC':’’’Heh, I was going to kill you, but I think leaving you in this world is more satisfying. Forever trapped in here until you either starve or commit suicide. It truly is a fate worse than meeting death at my hand. And so, with these parting words, I bid you farewell. '''SONIC: NO!!!'' ‘‘‘'MECHA SONIC': "'CHAOS CONTROL!!! {Nothing happens, ? appears over Mecha Sonic's head. Mecha Sonic looks around repeats "CHAOS CONTROL!!!" three times with growing text} '''SONIC: It doesn't work.....Heh heh heh.....HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!!!'' ‘‘‘'MECHA SONIC':’’’Silence!!! How dare you laugh at me!!! 'SONIC:'And so it ends. I'll admit this is not the result I was hoping for.You can kill us if you want but then you'll be alone. Forever!'' ‘‘‘'''MECHA SONIC:’’’I would rather be alone than spend eternity with you worthless flesh sacks!!! I'm going to make your deaths as agonizing as possible!!! '''SONIC: Uh oh....'' ‘‘‘'MECHA SONIC':’’’NOW DIE!!!!! {Charges up then fires a massive yellow beam at the injured Mario and Sonic, screen goes black} Ancient Conspiracy The Great Escape Trivia * This episode is the second episode to feature a yellow banana shouting "I LIKE CEREAL!" * This episode was originally entitled as "Trapped Within Negative Space" in the first preview. * This episode is the longest so far. On YouTube, it had a total length of over one hour and six minutes. * The Koopa and the Goomba that Wario and Waluigi fell on top of after being blasted out of the maze were Hal and Jeff from the flash series "Bowser's Kingdom". * Due to Hal and Jeff's appearance, this marks the first time where actual Voice Actor dialogue from characters have appeared in an episode. This is also the first episode to feature bleep censorship. * Sonic performs a Hurricane Kick, which is used by Ryu, Ken, and Akuma in the Street Fighter series, against Mecha Sonic while battling in the Pipe Maze. * This is the second episode in a row that the "It's over 9000!" line was referenced (Goombella referenced the line in regards to Mecha Sonic's power level). The first time was during Episode 6 when Red used the scouter on him. When Kolorado points out that the "over 9000" line was used in the previous episode, Goombella remarks that no one would remember that that had happened because of the large period of time between the two episodes. * During the Mecha Sonic vs Sonic and Mario battle, Sonic attempts to punch Mecha Sonic, which is unusual as he usually uses his legs. However, instead of the desired result, Mecha instead grabs Sonic's arm, rams him into the floor, and knocks him back. * This is the only episode where Princess Peach has not appeared, though she is mentioned at the end. * During the latter part of the Minus World fight, Mecha Sonic quotes Perfect Cell's line of "You all just want to die, don't you?! Well all you had to do was ask!" * The Minus World is actually a glitch in the original 1985 Super Mario Bros. game, but unlike the movie the Minus World in the game was an underwater stage that went on forever. * Although the series is non-canon (meaning it has no influence to the Mario or Sonic games), this is actually the first time Bowser Jr. AND the Koopalings appeared all together. The eight siblings eventually appeared (canoncally) in ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii''. * This is the first and so far only episode to break the fourth wall thrice. First was before Professor Frankley told the story of the Minus World, he told everyone to listen "especially you, right in front of the computer,". Obviously reffering to the viewer (and is in itself a reference to Chapter 5 of Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, where Professor Frankley and Four-eyes/Lord Crump recited a similar fourth wall break at certain points.). The second was in the Minus World when Kolorado told Goombella that the "OVER 9000!" joke had been referenced in the previous episode released one year ago. Finally, the third instance was also in the Minus World where Kolorado told Mario that the Legend of Zelda item grab for the fifth Chaos Emerald was from the wrong video game series. * While in the Minus World, there is a status bar at the top of the screen, similar to that of Super Mario Bros 1. However, it appears to simply be a cosmetic feature that has no real purpose, as Mario's score never goes up, even when he collects a power up. * The loading scenes that involved the camera moving down a pipe in a darkened area is a homage to the famous loading sequences in the ''Resident Evil'' games, which involved a door in the middle of a inky-dark room, the door would open, and player will enter the room behind the door. * Bowser Jr.'s sprites are technically sprites for Baby Bowser in Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time. * Shadow's statement of not being a lab rat is quite ironic, as he was originally created in a laboratory for a science project to create immortality. Appearances * Mario (7th) * Luigi (7th) * Mecha Sonic (7th) * Sonic (6th) * Shadow (6th) * Yoshi (5th) * Wario (4th) * Waluigi (4th) * Bowser (4th) * Kamek (3rd) * Kammy (1st) * Professor E. Gadd (4th) * Stuffwell (1st) * Kolorado (1st) * Goombella (1st) * Professor Frankly (1st) * The Koopalings (1st) * Eggman (unconfirmed) (2nd) * Mecha Mario (1st) * Toadsworth (2nd) * Hal (Bowser's Kingdom) (Cameo only) * Jeff (Bowser's Kingdom) (Cameo only) Category:Mario Appearances Category:Luigi Appearances Category:Yoshi Appearances Category:Sonic Appearances Category:Shadow Appearances Category:Mecha Sonic Appearances Category:Professor E. Gadd Appearances Category:Wario Appearances Category:Waluigi Appearances Category:Eggman Appearances Category:Goombella Appearances Category:Kolorado Appearances Category:Professor Frankly Appearances Category:Toadsworth Appearances Category:Bowser Appearances Category:Eggman Appearances Category:Koopalings Appearances Category:Stuffwell Appearances Category:Mecha Mario Appearances Category:Kamek Appearances Category:Kammy Appearances